1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data processing system such as a digital color copying system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a digital color copying machine, color signals read from a document by a CCD are transmitted to a signal processing circuit through respective signal lines, where they are processed by .gamma.-correction (tone correction) or masking (color correction) to reproduce a full-color image. However, when the CCD and the image reproducing unit are distant from each other, a number of long signal lines for the respective colors are required, and the wiring of such signal lines increases the cost. It is difficult to reproduce a full-color image by transmitting the analog color signals from the CCD to a distant place through a telephone line.